


Let Me Switch Up Your Atmosphere

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time Kurt and Blaine step inside a gay bar, it goes much, much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Switch Up Your Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a loose collection of fics for miss_smp's birthday. A belated happy, happy birthday, dear Steph! All titles stolen from Flo Rida's "Club Can't Handle Me." But the fics don't have much to do with the song. Sorry! Just that they're all set in clubs. Hope you like them, Steph! ♥

The second time Kurt and Blaine steps inside a gay bar, it’s because it’s karaoke night. They’re in a different town and Sebastian’s nowhere in sight. They are older too and perhaps a little bit wiser.

At least Blaine doesn’t drink as much and he spends most of the night dancing like a goof with Kurt.

“You still feel like a super star?” Kurt grins as he bounces along to the music, the semi-tolerable singing. “Like making art and helping people?” He holds his pose with jazz hands.

Blaine scrunches up his face, pulling Kurt close. “Hey, and here I thought I _was_. Making art,” Blaine licks along the shell of Kurt’s ear, making him giggle. “And helping people.” Blaine holds Kurt’s hand out to the side, like they’re about to tango.

Kurt tangles their fingers together, feeling a blush travel up his fingertips to his cheekbones. “I see you have lowered your standards.”

“Inhibitions, Kurt, not standards.” Blaine swings him around and gives him his ‘sultry’ look.

Kurt smiles back fondly. This is his Blaine, flirty to the brim when he wants to be. Effortlessly charming.

“So… that means you’d be open to a wider list of experiences tonight?” Kurt lifts an eyebrow like a challenge.

“You know it.” Blaine grins. “Though I don’t think there are any lilac meadows around here.”

Kurt snorts. "Who said anything about a meadow? _I_ was thinking..."

"Yes?" Blaine's hands travel over Kurt's shoulders, down the textured material of Kurt's shirt and then directly over warm skin. Thank goodness for summer. Even Kurt couldn't pull off that many layers now, not with the muggy weather.

“I was thinking we tackle the karaoke. We’ve never done that together.” Kurt talks fast, trying to ignore the image of Blaine and Rachel jumping around like rabbits in a field that one time at Rachel’s party. He’s over that. He is. “And then maybe the back room. Because we haven’t done that either.”

“So, you -” Blaine’s eyebrows speak volumes as they float up in surprise and then down, down, down intense. “You want to go public. Is that what you’re saying?”

“Uh-huh,” Kurt doesn’t trust himself to do more than breathe and nod and bite down on his lip.

Blaine leans in and kisses him, warm and sweet, and Kurt feels the way he feels every time Blaine kisses him – like he matters. A lot.

“What do you want to sing?”

They end up picking a song with their eyes closed. "Your Song" starts to play and Kurt almost forgets to sing. Blaine is looking at him like that again, like all of Kurt's romantic fantasies come to life. Only dorkier, with his shoulder dance. Put your right shoulder in and shake it all about...

Then Blaine starts to sing, soulful and so sincere that Kurt just melts.

 _It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide..._

Kurt lets Blaine take his hand and serenade him. Kurt lets the song carry him away until Blaine squeezes his hand, reminds him to sing too.

 _I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world..._

They smile at each other over their hands. They know just how sentimental they're being and how much they don't care.

When the song ends, Blaine's hand tightens on Kurt's. "So..."

"So," Kurt pulls them off the stage.

"Do we really go from a rom-com to a..."

Kurt shushes him with hands on his face and all the heat he could muster in a kiss.

"I haven't seen you in forever, Blaine. So, _yes_." He pulls on Blaine's hand and leads them back.

"Three weeks really is forever." Blaine speeds up behind Kurt and bumps his nose on Kurt's neck.

Warmth spreads there and Kurt shudders. "Skype is just not the same."

Blaine nuzzles in a bit more. "No, can't do this." He sucks a small hickey low on Kurt's neck.

"Blaine." Kurt's voice is coming out breathy already. His eyelids are hooded and his cheeks are painted with blush.

Blaine can't take his eyes away from Kurt. Never could. His mind hardly registers the other bodies in the semi-dark, the other moans. Only Kurt's fill his ears. He let Kurt undo their zippers and buttons. Kurt has always been better at that. Blaine kisses down Kurt's neck. He's always been good at this.

When they're open skin to skin and somewhat hidden between the flaps of their pants hanging open, Blaine tilts his head up to Kurt's again, seeking his lips, wanting to swallow all of the delicious moans that replay in his dreams.

Kurt's hand lands on top of Blaine's and they pull together, beautiful friction. Then Blaine takes Kurt's palm and licks it wet. Their hands travel down again, faster now, slick and perfect.

It's not long until Blaine buries his face into the soft material of Kurt's shirt as he cries out.

"You are so hot." Kurt pants against Blaine's ear as he comes too, to Blaine nibbling on his shoulder.

"Hmm," Blaine cuddles against him, a post-orgasmic grin splitting his face. "We just did that - in public."

Kurt looks around then, suddenly aware. "We did, didn't we?"

Blaine leans in and kisses him. "I love you, Kurt." The declaration's a bit redundant but Kurt doesn't mind.

"I love you, too."

Blaine's eyes sparkle warm then _really_ warm. "Let me clean you up. Skin care regiment and all..."

Kurt watches him go, slow down on a knee, and stops thinking. This - this just might be one of the best nights of his life. Maybe gay bars _are_ their scene after all.


End file.
